The Alternative to Tempting Sleep
by CactusKing
Summary: Ciel x Alois Not sure how this story will go. Reviews could help determine the direction of the story. Give me ideas in the reviews and if I like it I will include your idea with a credit in the note! Planning to have lemons and limes quickly.
1. Chapter 1

He sat there in the pool wearing a thin set of trunks, relaxing and wondering what he would do for the rest of the day. He looked down to see that the bubbles had stopped shooting out between his legs and turned the jets back on with the connected button. He relaxed and sighed happily as the bubbles rubbed against his thighs. As he sat in his pool he began to feign sleep, letting the gentle waves of the water rub up against his skin with the heat seeping into his aching muscles. He rested back against the edge of the hot tub wondering yet knowing what the strange sensation creeping into his mind actually was. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, blowing the steam clouds away from his face, and looked over at the temperature dial that read 103; "Shit, I needed this after last week. That Indian business was a mess." He said quietly as if not to alert anyone. He turned his head at a noise and saw a giant black figure standing behind him. "Oh hello there."


	2. The Next Chapter

The blond boy looked at his target and pondered about how he would get his way with the blunett. He knew that Ciel didn't have any feelings toward him, as he was only attracted to women. However Alois hoped against hope that Ciel was only pretending to like women so that appearances could be kept up and nobody would question if the private life of the blunett matched that of the view of the public eye. He took a deep breath and pulled his binoculars back up to his face and continued to gaze at the thin but toned body of his crush. He licked his lips slowly as he envisioned the prize that lay just beneath the surface of the water.  
"Sir I must ask what, for what are you spying on my master?" A moderately deep voice suddenly asked from behind the boy.  
"Why hello Sebastian, I was going to inform that Claude has business with you in London. He wishes that upon receipt of my message, you make your way immediately there. As to your question, I am playing a game with Ciel from afar as I am not permitted on your grounds since our last meeting ended with him stabbing me. Other than that I am not spying on Ciel." Alois sang happily in his bratty tone.  
"Very well. I shall make my way to London after I do you a favor for what you did to help expand the markets for Funtom." Sebastian replied tersely. He picked up the blond by the belt loops of his soft purple jeans and carried him to the manor, sitting him outside of the poolroom. He went inside and quickly spoke to his master before returning with a set of swim trunks and orders to dress and enter the pool. "Ciel wishes to speak with you Alois. Enter once you are dressed properly, do not disturb Ciel, he has had a busy schedule for the last month and is finally relaxing."  
"Thank you Sebastian. I'll gladly do as he asks." The blond said in the most singsong voice he possessed the ability to produce. He spun around as if dancing to inaudible music and began throwing off his clothes between spins. He gazed at the trunks for the first time and noticed that they were purple and the drawstrings were a darker shade of purple ribbon and felt giddy at the sight of them. He quickly slipped off his soft purple underwear and slid the trunks on and walked in.


	3. The Moment of Love

A/N~ I am sorry readers that I have not updated in some time. I have had a bit of a struggle writing this as I have never written a fanfic before. I'm not really keeping this true to character and I am aware. I figured a modern story would be much easier for me to write and for you to read. I know that my chapters are fairly short in length and I will try to make them longer as I go. Just give me a chance dearest reader. This chapter will be about the meeting between the two earls and possibly some feelings that develop as things go along. Maybe some lovey time between them later :) More to come later.

"My lord, forgive the intrusion, but it appears that Lord Trancy is spying on you," Sebastian droned, "What course of action should I take with this ungrateful prat?"

"Of course he is. Why else would I be here sitting in the pool without clothes? While you were playing with kittens I noticed an anomaly in the security field. I looked on my monitor and discovered him spying on my new greenhouse so I caused enough of a ruckus to draw his attention to me. No trouble has been caused. Invite Trancy in and give him that pair of purple trunks, I know they are his favorite pair. Perhaps I will give them to him. I think he would enjoy that. Fetch Trancy for me now Sebastian."

"As you wish my young charge." Sebastian spoke coldly as he bowed. Alois put his trunks on happily and opened the door to the poolroom. "Ah Ciel how good it is to see you once again and this time not on business," Alois giddily spoke in a singsong manner as he twirled around although this was lost on Ciel as he had his back turned toward him. "Whatever is this invitation inside for?"

"Alois I am very aware that you were eying my greenhouse before I drew your attention here," Ciel said with a slight hiss, "I also wanted to invite you to join me in my pool. I know that we have had our past trials with each other such as me stabbing you," Ciel spoke quietly almost hoping the blond would miss it, "About that Ciel, I am still hurt over that duel we had." Alois interjected. "I am still sorry for that Alois, which is why I have decided to offer a new position in my company. You could head the Indian expansion of Funtom or have some type of leading position. This will be announced at the meeting next Tuesday so that you can decide if you want to be the leading person of part of my company. It is currently the best I can offer to someone I am trying to make peace with. Is the offer acceptable to you?"

"Ciel..." Alois began "are you…naked?" Alois asked in an almost dejected surprise.

"I am, Alois. Does that bother you?" Ciel replied shortly.

"I…I don't think it bothers me, I just didn't know you were that comfortable around me. I…like this brand of Ciel better than the one who stabbed me." Alois said nearly coming to tears at the memory.

"Please do join me," Ciel said gesturing to the seat across from him, "perhaps then you will answer my question and either accept or decline my offer of employment."

"I shall my dear Ciel." Alois said and then stepped into the hot tub gingerly as the water nearly melted his skin off. "Ciel this is almost unbearably hot, is it possible to cool it down a little bit below boiling?" Alois said in short bursts.

"Fine, Trancy. Just this once though." Ciel said while dialing the temperature to a cooler 99 degrees. "It will be a little cooler in a few moments."

"Thank you Ciel. Now maybe I can think enough to answer your question." Alois said looking down at his side where a large scar now lain in his skin, nearly tearing up 'Nobody will ever love me with…this thing on my side. Never.' Alois thought quietly, hoping Ciel couldn't hear his thoughts. The blond slowly slid his foot over to the other side of the relatively small hot tub and gently rubbed Ciel's knee.

"Alois…what are you doing?" Ciel asked as he moved his knee away slightly.

"Nothing Ciel. Why do you ask?" Alois asked, reddening from embarrassment, as he knew he had been caught trying to come onto the blunett.

"Your foot was on my knee." Ciel said, hitting a button that turned the shades for the windows and blocked out a considerable portion of light.

"C…Ciel…. why did you do that? Y…" Alois started "you know I don't like the dark."

"That is precisely why I closed the blinds, I know you are afraid of the dark, you always have been, and always will be so." Ciel smirked knowing that he was hidden in the darkness and had Alois in his grasp for the remainder of their meeting.

"I…thought you said you wanted to be friends with me Ciel. Why are you doing this?" Alois said as his heart rate began to pick up and anxiety slowly set in, making him feel like his chest was being crushed.

"I did want to befriend you. I felt like this was the best way to get you to trust me." Ciel said, attempting to hide his true goals behind honeyed words that would only get Alois to become more anxious.

"You could have just gone about it the normal way and talked to me. You know, like normal people do." Alois said in what could have been his whiniest voice ever.

"I could have done so, but then again I am not normal at all, for I am a Phantomhive. I am the Queen's Guard Dog and Master of Fun with Funtom." Ciel said as Alois began to audibly have an anxiety attack much to his own sick sense of pleasure. Alois continued to have a fit of worrying and began to softly cry at an almost inaudible tone. Ciel noticed this and looked quietly at his guest. 'He almost looks human instead of the menace I can remember him as. He has always had the prettiest eyes. Maybe he was right? Should I be gentle for once, I mean I only want to spend the night in his arms. No, I can't let myself be attracted to this brat.' Ciel thought almost disgusted that he felt something for the blond. 'I mean I really don't like Elizabeth all that much. She is whiny and a brat who cries if something doesn't go her way. While Alois just does the same thing to a lesser scale' He thought as he developed a scowl, remembering how she treated him for not wanting a birthday party one year. 'Perhaps I should comfort him, that would gain his trust immediately.' Ciel moved quickly and silently to put his trunks back on that he had taken off when he first sat in the hot tub and scooted around the edge until he was sitting next to Alois. "Trancy, you needn't cry. Nothing will happen to you on my watch." He spoke with a sickening thought in his head about just killing him there and now. 'It wouldn't even be that hard; he isn't able to fight back right now because of his anxiety. I'd just have to put…I can't do it to him.' With that thought, Ciel pulled Alois close and hugged him tightly. It was in that moment of time, between Alois' head hitting his chest softly and the tears rolling down that he knew that the blond boyish lord meant something special to him. Even though they had their conflicts and Ciel attempted to kill the boy, he felt something for him and he knew it deep in his heart. No matter how cold and dead inside he claimed to be, he genuinely felt something. He couldn't place the feeling to a word, but he suspected that it might be love, real bona fide love.

Alois held his head close to Ciel's chest. He could hear his heartbeat and how it quickened an instant after he had lain his head down. 'I didn't know his heart could beat so fast. Surely this isn't a constant thing, his heart beating this quick. I…does he love me? Does he even have any feelings for me? He can't love anyone, especially not me. I mean look at me. I am a complete mess and there is no reason to love me. I'm having an anxiety attack and crying, I hope he can't hear me crying, I really hope he can't hear me. I'm sad and pathetic. I mean for Heaven's sake I have to take medicine to keep my anxiety down and to counteract some of the side effects. At least I have that with me in my bag that is outside the door. I wonder what is going to happen now.' Alois thought erratically, letting his mind wander to further depths of insanity and looked up at Ciel hoping to spy some words on his lips. "Ciel," Alois batted his eyes, "Why is your heart beating so fast? Feeling something for once in your life?" Alois snickered at the end of his sentence.

"To answer your question, I do feel something. As to my heart rate, it's not beating that fast, at least I don't think it is." Ciel half-lied looking down at the shadow that was the boy's head on his chest and smiled. "Alois are you alright? Have you stopped crying?" He asked quietly.

"I think I have Ciel. Can I ask you something and will you answer it truthfully?"

"I guess I can try to answer it, Trancy." Ciel said quickly, hoping it wouldn't be something personal.

"Ciel, do you…have feelings for me? Do you like me? Because your actions and heart rate are telling me that you like me." Alois said very softly while laying his hand on the earl's lap, feeling him shiver beneath his touch.


End file.
